FDA (U18) GRANT PROPOSAL FOR FOA # RFA-FD-19-018 Abstract Summary This grant proposal from the Ohio Department of Agriculture is in response to Funding Opportunity Announcement (FOA) # RFA-FD-19-018 from the Food and Drug Administration?s (FDA) Office of Regulatory Affairs (ORA) and Center for Food Safety and Applied Nutrition (CFSAN). Its purpose is to advance our nation?s food safety system through enhancement of state food laboratory activities. The goal is a create a National Integrated Food Safety System and support the FDA Food Safety Modernization Act. This application covers Competition A and B. The ADDL is also poised to address new developments in emerging regulatory sciences as well as urgent or novel areas for potential research. We are confident that we can meet the objectives of this project and look forward to the opportunity to work with the FDA. The Quality Manual (ISO 17025 accredited) and management practices provide a high level of confidence in the reliability of results for all existing programs. The laboratory has a proven ability to perform large numbers of chemical and microbiological analyses with excellent turn- around-time for reporting results. The ODA-CPL has a history of active participation in national food safety surveillance programs and in the investigation of significant chemical and microbiological emergencies in the United States. The ODA-CPL laboratories have an excellent inventory of relevant instruments and equipment that could also be utilized during food emergency conditions or in the case of large-scale testing needs.